


Punch and Judy Show

by reman0ir



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Depression, Escapism, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I THINK I JUST VENTED THROUGH A SONIC FANFIC, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, Oh My God, Running Away, Shadow the Hedgehog Needs A Hug, Silver the Hedgehog needs a hug, Song Lyrics, Sonic the Hedgehog Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violent Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, help??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reman0ir/pseuds/reman0ir
Summary: ‘I could kill all my best friends,’ fingers clicked at the tough, wooden table. biting at his lip anxiously. With a steadying breathe , the silver haired boy released his grip and quietly slid the chair. the creak made him flinch- if only slightly.Silence rang in his ears. He hated silence. Silver hated being left alone with his thoughts, terrible thoughts. He stared at his hands that he held at his lap. ‘Oh my god, shut up.’ he scolded himself. Running his hand through his hair, he felt almost nauseous when he sat on the bed.lol yeah this is angsty and kinda venty send help
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Punch and Judy Show

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO UH THIS WAS EMBARRASSING TO WRITE HAHAHS HELP?? Anyways yeah hi Tiktok plz don’t unfollow me because of this. This is dedicated to 10 year old me who thought of this idea 😏 its kinda rip off of another thing I’m writing tho so  
> don’t take this serious  
> please  
> p l e as e  
> Idk if I’m gonna continue this. I. I have plans and ideas but this was so hard to write I’m not even joking it HURT.

‘I could kill all my best friends,’ fingers clicked at the tough, rigid table. biting at his lip anxiously. With a steadying breath, the silver-haired boy released his grip and quietly slid the chair. the creak made him flinch- if only barely.  
Stillness rang in his ears. He hated silence. Silver hated being left alone with his thoughts, terrible thoughts. He stared at his hands that he held at his lap. ‘Oh my god, shut up.’ he scolded himself. Running his hand through his hair, he felt almost nauseous when he sat on the bed.  
‘Stop thinking,’ he held his breathing “stop thinking.” but he knows he can’t because he will never get away, he’ll never get away from those wretched thoughts, he’ll never act on them, he never wants to act on him. and yet, a part of him tells him “why not?” Who's going to get in the way?  
It’s stupid. He can do what his conductor tells him to. He really could. But he wants to be… normal. To blend in, to live life like every other single person on the planet. But in the end, it’ll never be like that. He’ll never be truly alone, for as long as these thoughts decide to last.  
He feels so lost. He doesn’t know what to do, and that makes his eyes puffy and makes him want to just run away from everything. It makes him want to be like Shadow.  
He tugs at his clothing. He needed something to do, something besides sitting in a chair staring at a blank screen. He could read? Silver liked reading.  
He turned through the pages of an old science book he had. He wasn’t particularly fond of science. But he was interested in the wide range of theories, even if some of them seemed bizarre to him. A light smile formed on Silver's face as he found an interesting page.  
He gulped as they read the first sentence. Over and over again, he read the same sentence. He didn’t know what was wrong, this always helped. He felt like something was wrong.  
Biting his hand, he forced himself through. He felt warm, he felt happy. And when he finished, he wasn’t sure if he was still happy, or upset, or even angry. He’s left alone to his thoughts again, but he could just read another page? He flipped through the book. Again, and again, and again.  
Well, at least he accomplished a page?  
He usually got more.  
What was wrong with him today?  
Silver is thrown back. Meat to a dog. He has nothing to indulge in, nothing to do besides think, think, think. Fear creeps upon him, and all at the same time, he’s cold again.  
He’s dangerous.  
but at the same time, he’s nothing but a coward.  
He hates those thoughts, he fears them, he’ll never act on them... It’s not him talking. But it was one or the other, he either acts on them or he doesn’t.  
He’s tired of making decisions, for himself and others.  
He’s thrown out of it when he hears knocks. “Hey, Silver! Can I come in?” its..sonic? He questions it for a split second, but he’s not given time to think. “I’m taking your silence as a yes.” The other tall, albeit stocky, boy came in, eyebrows up and eyes wide. “We’re going out,”  
“Oh.” Quickly shaking off fear, he replaced it with quiet enthusiasm.  
“Yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you, I simply… forgot.” He admitted. Rapping his arms around his neck, he cheered “We’re going to Amys! She needed help with her garden, or whatever.”  
Rubbing his eyes and quickly rubbing away the wetness in his eyes, he sat up. “Alright, uh,” he had no idea what to say. Minutes ago he was close to bawling his eyes out. But, he didn’t? Sonic didn’t notice anything hopefully, so he’d be better off not putting too much attention to it.  
Sonic seemed to be in his thoughts, switching when he thought the other wasn’t looking.  
“Oh?”  
Sonics gaze unfocused for a second, squinting at the screen. “Yeah let’s…uh” Sonic sucked in the air “Let’s go!”  
‘You’re not alone’  
But was that a good thing?


End file.
